Lotteries are played by literally millions of people. In many lottery formats the numbers, rather than being given, are selected by lottery participants. Some people find this to be a very difficult task and therefore different types of lottery number selection devices have been made available to the market. Most of these devices require manual operation and therefore do not simulate the automatic conditions used in the actual selection of winning lottery numbers.